TSSES 4 Episode 26 - Ride High
Luranstar: welcome back we got 8 votes e Luranstar: U4, Chicken Biscuit and Chestpin got the most votes. Luranstar: Chestpin is safe at 2, and Chicken Biscuit and U4 are eliminated at 3. U4: Light say yo? Who you think yo talking to? Chicken Biscuit: CHICKEN!!!! Challenge Luranstar: the challenge is to wear moon shoes and jump highest you can. just like season 3 *jump jump* Luranstar: also Birb and Bleh don't count cause it would be too easy for them kat: oh no i'm losing balence vince: this defense is done boku: just push through! kill me btw Slime: I'm trying! sans: I'm doing it too Stupe: wish I could use my plane Derpy: I can't fling up cause of these shoes Garfield: m hungry lamia: lets eat slime for a power boost chestpin: NO! *kicks Lamia high up* Luranstar: chestpin kicks lamia the highest so they win Who gets eliminated? Bleh Sans Slime Boku Vince Kat Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Driver: Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Garfield, Lamia, Chestpin Team Switch: Bleh, Sans, Slime, Boku, Vince, SuperScratchKat Elimination Log *36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. *35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. *34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. *33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. *32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. *31st - Lurantis: Annoying person. *30th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. *29th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. *28th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. *27th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. *26th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. *25th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. *24th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. *23rd - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. *22nd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. *21st - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. *20th - Red Stinger: Others were more popular. *19th - Pingu: Did nothing. *18th - Dalas: Ran his course. *17th - Enzo: Wasn't funny. *16th - Keemstar: Hosted last season already. *15th - 1-up: Wasn't very useful. *14th - Chicken Biscuit: Got boring. *13th - U4: Had no real personality except Naily. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ (eliminated 15th place) Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 21st place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 27th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 14th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ (eliminated 18th place) Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 17th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 28th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ (eliminated 16th place) Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 31st place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 23rd place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ (eliminated 19th place) Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ (eliminated 20th place) Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 29th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 30th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 24th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 22nd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 25th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ (eliminated 13th place) Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4